


Mirror know my heart

by yukkisoda



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sex, Sweet
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukkisoda/pseuds/yukkisoda
Summary: One day Sirius looked in the mirror of Erised，and he found his desire.





	Mirror know my heart

概要：西里斯在厄里斯魔镜中看到自己内心深处的渴望。

 

 

我怎么会看到这些东西……

 

这夜，西里斯又和詹姆一起夜游，他们无意中进入了一个空教室，发现了那面被摆在角落的厄里斯魔镜。

 

——Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi

 

詹姆和西里斯很快就解开了镜子的谜语，发现了镜子的用途。只是，当西里斯站到镜子前时，他看到的景象却令他大吃一惊。

 

我怎么会看到这些东西？

 

西里斯呆呆地站在镜子前，看着镜子里的自己衣衫半开，面色潮红。下半身黑色的袍子被撩起，裤子也被褪至大腿，一个黑色头发的脑袋在他的双腿间为他尽心地服务着。

 

是谁…

 

似乎是在回应着他的疑问，镜子里趴在他双腿间的男孩微微侧过脸，朝他微笑，与他有七八分相似的脸庞上还带着些许少年未脱的稚气，而湿濡红艳的双唇与看向自己时满眼宠溺又令人错觉好像他才是兄弟之中更年长的那个。

 

雷尔…

 

我…

 

镜中的雷古勒斯立起身子，偏着头啃向哥哥的脖颈，又深处舌尖轻舔上锁骨，右手向下握住哥哥刚刚被自己唇舌服侍过已经高高直起的阴茎来回撸动，左手则稳稳地托住哥哥因为太过刺激而就要软倒的身子。

 

这…不…

 

西里斯看着镜中的场景，脸上热得发烫。一旁的詹姆看见好友站在那里一动不动，目瞪口呆，脸色由白到红，不禁心生疑惑。

 

“大脚板你怎么了？你看见了什么？”詹姆凑过去，好奇地问道。

 

耳边突然传来了詹姆的声音，西里斯吓了一跳，就像干坏事被抓包一般。

 

“没，没事。”他支吾着回答，随即眼角又瞄了一眼镜子。

 

镜子里的自己已经随外面的自己侧身而侧身。他看见里面的自己已经主动伸手握住自己和雷古勒斯坚硬而泛起青筋的柱体相互摩擦，俩人龟头的马眼处都已经溢出点点白浊。

 

噢！不！

 

西里斯撇开脸，逃似地拉着詹姆快步离开这个地方。

 

他发誓在他离开之前，他已经看到雷古勒斯闲下来的左手已经绕到自己屁股后面的袍子下了。

 

——————

 

太…太可怕了…

 

可场景也…太…太真实了…

 

那面镜子肯定是坏了，不然自己怎么会看到这种东西。

 

西里斯愁眉苦脸地拿着叉子戳着面前的羊腰馅饼。

 

“嘿！大脚板！回魂啦！”詹姆在一旁叫了数十声，西里斯终于反应过来。

 

“啊？！怎么了？你有叫我的名字吗？尖头叉子？”

 

“我说，你最近怎么了？魂不守舍的。”詹姆皱着眉问道，伸出手探探好友的额头，“也没生病啊！”

 

“我没事啊！”西里斯拍掉詹姆的手，心虚地大声说道，“我正常得很，你叫我做什么？”

 

“是嘛？”詹姆怀疑地看着西里斯，“我是想告诉你，雷古勒斯朝我们这边走过来了，似乎找你有事。”

 

“啊？！雷古勒斯？在哪？”冷不防听到这几天最为敏感的一个名字，西里斯猛地跳起来，果然看见自己的弟弟正在朝格兰芬多长桌这边走来。

 

“尖头叉子！我突然想起来有事，改天再说！”西里斯一拍好友的肩膀，抓起书包转身就跑走了。

 

“喂！你有什么事啊？！”詹姆朝着西里斯的背影大叫，但是后者头也没回一个。

而此时正好走到詹姆面前的雷古勒斯也愣住了，看着西里斯消失在门口的身影，转身问詹姆，“西里斯怎么了？感觉他这一周都怪怪的。”

 

“我也不清楚，自从上次我们一起看到厄里斯魔镜后他就变成这样了…”詹姆斯无辜地耸肩。

 

“厄里斯魔镜啊……”雷古勒斯闻言，托着下巴，若有所思道。

 

 

——————

 

 

“嗨！西里斯！”

 

在经过起码一周的围追堵截后，雷古勒斯终于在格兰芬多一堂魔咒课下课后把西里斯堵在门口。

 

“雷…雷古勒斯！”西里斯显然被面前突然出现的人吓了一跳，随即又赶紧调整回冷漠的态度，“你想做什么？”

 

“嗯？”雷古勒斯挑眉，“这句话应该由我问你吧？你难道不是躲了我将近一个月？”

 

“我没有！”西里斯张口就反驳，转头想寻找身边的好友给予自己支持，没想到詹姆只是笑笑，拍拍他的肩，又朝雷古勒斯挤了挤眼睛。

“诺，他就交给你啦！”说着，手一抬，把西里斯往雷古勒斯身上推去。

 

“嘿！尖头叉子！你不能这样！”西里斯一个踉跄差点跌倒，幸好被雷古勒斯伸手牢牢托住。

詹姆斯笑嘻嘻地看着雷古勒斯，“最近大脚板整天都心不在焉的，我觉得也只有你能治治了。”

 

雷古勒斯颔首，随即便把还没回过神的西里斯拉走。

 

——————

 

雷古勒斯拉着西里斯的手腕，拖着哥哥直径走到一个空无一人的教室中，关上门。

 

“雷…雷古勒斯…咳咳…”站定的西里斯转过头，看着面前的弟弟，清了清喉咙，努力摆出一副镇静的姿态，眼神却瞟着弟弟长袍的下摆，“你找我有事吗？”

 

“你说呢？”雷古勒斯危险地眯起眼，“躲了我一个月？请问我又做错什么了？还是我这副斯莱特林的嘴脸终于惹你心烦了？以至于让你都不愿意看着我的脸说话？”

 

“我没有！”西里斯抬起头，反射性辩驳。

 

“我……我……”

 

西里斯看着面前衣着工整的弟弟，脑海中不自觉地又回想起镜子里那套被自己扯乱的衬衫和长袍……意识又开始神游。

 

“嗯？”雷古勒斯缓缓靠近，他看见自己哥哥的脸上泛起了可疑的红晕。

 

“诶？！你怎么靠那么近？”待西里斯回过神时，雷古勒斯探究的目光已经快要贴到自己脸上来了，西里斯赶忙后退几步，跟弟弟拉开距离。

 

“话说，你带我来这里做什么？”西里斯开始尝试转移话题。

 

“据波特说，你是在和他看了厄里斯魔镜以后才魂不守舍的……”雷古勒斯微笑道，“所以，我来看看你…究竟从镜子里看到了什么？”

 

？！

 

西里斯闻言一惊，这才环顾四周，发现这里的确是他和詹姆发现的放镜子的空教室。

 

而那面镜子，正安安静静地摆在角落。

 

梅林的袜子！他回去一定要去找詹姆算账！

 

“来吧，西里斯。”雷古勒斯趁西里斯还在发呆的时候，抓过西里斯的手，把他领到镜子前。

 

“看着镜子…我亲爱的哥哥…”雷古勒斯扶住西里斯的肩，而后凑到他耳边，压低声缓缓说道，“我真的很好奇，你究竟看到了什么，让你一个月都不理我……”

 

西里斯知道这回自己躲不过了。他了解雷古勒斯，他这会儿是真生气了。西里斯也觉得自己是挺过分的，毕竟不是雷古勒斯的错，但自己却无缘无故躲了他那么久。

 

可是…可是…

 

西里斯看着镜子，镜子中是他和雷古勒斯两个人。他在前，雷古勒斯在后，和他们俩本人一样。

 

咦？正常了？

 

西里斯惊讶地眨眨眼，尽量忽略心底的一丝丝小失落。

 

不过下一秒，镜子里的雷古勒斯动了。

 

镜子里的雷古勒斯从背后紧紧地贴着“西里斯”，而后侧过头，开始舔舐上“西里斯”的右耳垂。

 

仿佛与镜中人同感一般，西里斯忽地打了一个颤。

 

而后他看见“雷古勒斯”的左手下移，伸进“西里斯”的袍子下摆，而后轻易地拉开自己的裤链，轻车就熟般地探进去。

 

“别！”西里斯惊呼出声，后蓦然意识到那只是镜子里的景象。他心虚地扭头去看身后的雷古勒斯，发现对方同样在看着自己，目光深邃。

 

“我…”西里斯刚开口，却被雷古勒斯突如其来的吻封住了下面要说的话。

 

“呜……呜呜……”

 

该死！这小鬼真的比自己小一岁吗？为什么吻技那么好？

 

而且…似乎比自己还好…

 

雷古勒斯的吻随着西里斯一开始的反抗到后来不知觉地迎合而逐渐从强硬变成温柔。

 

“西里斯……”

 

在唇齿交缠间，雷古勒斯发出一声细不可闻地满足的轻叹，仿佛为了这个吻，他已经等待了很久。

 

“唔…雷尔…”在雷古勒斯终于放开自己后，西里斯扶着弟弟的肩膀微微喘息。

 

“西里…你还真是…”雷古勒斯挑眉，嘴边泛起笑意，揶揄地看着面前的哥哥。

 

“要…要你管！”西里斯状似凶狠地说，但刚被吻得红润的嘴唇使得这句话没多少威慑力。

 

“噢？”雷古勒斯挑眉，“人人都说布莱克家的大少爷英俊潇洒，风流倜傥，看来也不过是徒有虚名啊。”说着他轻轻捏住面前人的下巴，仔细欣赏自己刚刚创下的杰作。

 

“不会…还是个雏儿吧？”雷古勒斯似笑非笑地贴近。

 

“谁说的！我经验可多了好嘛！”西里斯争强好胜的性格让他下意识地就反驳，等到话出口了才意识到自己刚才说了什么，恨不得咬掉自己的舌头，脸更烫了，眼神又不知道飘忽到哪里去。

 

“哼？是吗？”雷古勒斯闻言，危险地眯起眼睛，一直环在西里斯腰上的手突然收紧，拉进彼此间的距离，强迫面前的人看着自己，“几个人？和谁？哪个胸大无脑的格兰芬多女孩女孩？那个红头发的麻瓜？又或是…你的好兄弟波特？”事到如今他也不想再压抑自己对西里斯的独占欲。

 

波特波特波特，自从西里斯上学以后满嘴都是这个名字，他已经忍得够久了！

 

“你在想什么！我怎么会和詹姆做那种事！”西里斯涨红了脸，抗议道，“我们只是朋友！”

 

“是吗…那就好…”雷古勒斯表情稍稍缓和下来，偏过头，舌尖一勾含住了西里斯的右耳垂，开始细细舔舐，而另一只手已经悄悄下移，来到西里斯的裤头处。

 

敏感的耳垂被人含在嘴里来回吮吸，西里斯只觉得热气上涌，一股电流呲地贯穿全身，某处地方也忍不住地抬了头。

 

“…雷尔…不…不能这样…”理智尚存的西里斯想推开弟弟，但雷古勒斯可不会给他这个机会，下移的右手灵活地解开西里斯的裤子，探进去，一下便握住了他最敏感的部位。

 

“啊！”猝不及防被人抓住羞耻部位的西里斯不觉惊呼出来，他瞪了一眼面前的人，试图给予警告，但显然没有什么效果，因为那只手已经牢牢地握住了柱体，拇指间碰上了顶端，并开始来回抠弄。

 

“雷…唔雷尔…”又是一阵快感上涌，西里斯只觉得自己有些脱力，忙扶住雷古勒斯的肩，防止自己下滑，而两腿间被弟弟亲密爱抚的部位又硬了几分，已经半立起来。

 

“瞧，它已经湿了呢…”雷古勒斯乐于欣赏西里斯逐渐情动的神态，被抠弄的马眼处已经溢出点点粘稠。雷古勒斯坏心地将它们沾在指尖，然后开始来回套弄哥哥的阴茎，满意地感觉到手中的欲望逐渐涨大，愈发坚硬。

 

“唔…雷尔…我…”平常很少触及情事，就是连自慰都很少的西里斯哪里受到过这样的刺激，身子不知觉地软成一团，堪堪靠着弟弟，低低地喘气。

 

“哥哥，舒服吗？”雷古勒斯贴在西里斯的耳边轻声问，托着他腰部的手也加大力度，防止面前人滑落。而套弄着下身的手也开始加快起来。

 

“唔…雷尔…唔…停…”西里斯只觉得下身的快感一波一波地袭来，他已经难以思考，唯一残存的一丝好胜心只能让他忍住不要那么快就在弟弟手上缴械投降。

 

该死的！这家伙竟然连外袍还都没脱！

 

雷古勒斯仿佛知道自己哥哥在想什么，套弄的手又放缓，贴心地给西里斯一丝喘息的机会。毕竟好东西要慢慢吃才有滋味。

“好了吗…”雷古勒斯让西里斯抵着自己的肩平复一下呼吸，但不安分的手却又有意无意地滑过已经粘湿的龟头。

 

“…雷尔…我…”西里斯抱住弟弟的肩，好不容易稍微回复了呼吸速度，刚想开口，下一秒却又被雷古勒斯吻住，话语也尽数吞进肚子里。

 

“唔…唔…”雷古勒斯趁着西里斯张开嘴时，舌头长驱直入，霸道地邀着西里斯的小舌一起共舞。这一次不同于第一次的亲吻，雷古勒斯极尽威慑力，狂暴地搜刮着西里斯每一寸口腔，而放在下身的手又重新加快了套弄速度，配合着亲吻上下大力撸动。

 

“唔…唔唔…”西里斯仰着头，闭着眼，他觉得自己快要窒息了，下身的快感不断上涌，口中的空气又被弟弟掠尽，来不及咽下的唾液顺着嘴边流下，落了一线晶莹的痕迹。

 

“唔…雷…”西里斯用力推了推雷古勒斯，后者终于放开他的嘴，手上的速度和力度却丝毫不见减弱。

 

“雷尔…我…我快要…”西里斯靠着弟弟，微微颤抖，双腿几乎已经使不上力气，而阴茎则早已坚硬无比，准确地说大约是从未那么硬过。雷古勒斯露骨而直接的动作对于经验稀缺的西里斯来说无疑是强大的刺激。而亲弟弟在给自己手淫这样的认知又给他带来一种难以言喻的背德的快感。

“啊啊…雷尔…我要…”就在雷古勒斯的手往上大力套弄的一下，西里斯只觉得脑内爆发一道白光，但雷古勒斯的手却先他一步死死地摁住了马眼，堵住了他就要喷射的出口。于是西里斯可怜的硬挺非常的阴茎只堪堪在弟弟手中跳动了几下，却无法达到想要的高潮。

 

“唔…雷尔…”没有得到释放满足的西里斯，环着雷古勒斯的肩，哀怨地看着自己的弟弟，但后者只是好整以暇地移动原本扣着哥哥腰部的手，大力拉下西里斯的裤子，使对方的私密完全暴露于空气中。

 

接触到微凉空气的坚硬，射精感稍微淡去，雷古勒斯这才移开了刚才按住哥哥马眼的手，低头温柔地亲亲西里斯因为得不到满足而微微皱起的鼻头，“哥哥，你可不能自己先去呐…”

 

此时的西里斯早已把什么羞耻抛到脑后，浑身都是对刚才没有得到释放的不满，没有了爱抚的阴茎还直挺挺地暴露在空气中，顶端湿漉漉地发亮，明明就差一步就可以射出了，西里斯不由自主地主动勾起脚用坚硬蹭起弟弟的下身。

 

“哥哥，你真可爱…”被西里斯动作逗乐的雷古勒斯轻叹，而后拉过西里斯到一旁的椅子边。

 

“想得到满足，也要付出一些酬劳不是吗？”雷古勒斯说着，在椅子上坐下，分开双腿，解开裤头，将西里斯拉下，“如果哥哥不服侍到令我满意，那可怜的小东西就会永远得不到爱抚噢。”他瞟了一眼西里斯还挺翘得高高的坚硬，坏笑地开口。

 

“你！”西里斯哀怨地看着面前的弟弟，最后欲望战胜了理智，他认命地跪下，脸贴在弟弟的双腿间，然后看着弟弟将手伸进裤子里，掏出已经硬的发紫的坚挺。

 

这家伙是吃什么长的，怎么好像比自己的还要粗长。

 

西里斯心下一阵哀嚎，但却自觉地伸手开始为弟弟套弄。

 

“嗯？我们风流倜傥的大少爷就这点本事吗？”雷古勒斯看着身下人生疏的手法，确定了在自己以前，没人碰过自己心爱的哥哥，心情不由得大好，但嘴上却还是不饶人。

 

“我…我…”西里斯不服气，抬头便看见雷古勒斯揶揄的眼神，一个赌气，干脆直接张嘴含住了弟弟的龟头。

 

“啊…”坚硬的巨棒忽然被梦寐以求的人用湿热的口腔包裹，雷古勒斯发出一声满足的轻叹。

 

天知道他等这一刻等了多久，从性成熟开始，他每一次梦遗，每一次幻想的对象都是自己的哥哥。

 

他想着哥哥自慰，想着哥哥为他口交，想着哥哥舔着他的阴囊和龟头，想着哥哥贪婪地吮吸着他的马眼，然后将他喷射出的精华尽数吞进口中…

 

多少次，他一个人在卧室，想着哥哥的脸套弄着自己的肉棒然后低吼着哥哥的名字达到高潮。

 

每一次…每一次…那无尽的思念和折磨快要将他逼疯。他控制不住自己，他不想伤害自己最心爱的人。于是他小心翼翼地和对方保持距离，却又在发现对方有意识地躲避自己时变得焦躁不安。

天知道，当他知道西里斯内心的渴望时，是多么的开心。

 

原来，不仅是他一个人在爱着…

 

西里斯没有注意到弟弟的内心的波澜，只专注于服务着弟弟的坚硬。他一只手扶着弟弟的柱体，口舌来回地舔舐套弄，让阴茎在嘴里不断进出，另一只手则轻揉地勾画着弟弟鼓鼓的阴囊。

 

“嗯…西里斯…很舒服…噢…是的…真会吸…”被尽心服务着的雷古勒斯温柔地看着埋头在自己腿间的哥哥，手抚上他黑色微卷的长发，有一搭没一搭地捋着。

 

被弟弟露骨的话语刺激到的西里斯觉得脸上又热了几分，下半身的坚硬抖了一下，顶端又冒出一些粘稠。西里斯暗骂自己没用，只不过两句话而已，就又有反应了。于是他不服输的个性又窜上来，一口含住弟弟粗壮的柱体，将前端已经沾了粘液的大龟头往喉里送。

 

雷古勒斯没想到西里斯会突然有这样的动作，狭窄的喉咙模拟吞咽的动作，强烈地刺激到感官。让雷古勒斯差点就要缴械。

 

不过，他可不会那么快投降。雷古勒斯强忍下射精的冲动，从西里斯口中抽出已经坚硬得紫红的坚挺，将西里斯拉起身。

 

然后他把椅子让开，让西里斯坐下，自己则埋头到西里斯的双腿间，含住刚才因为缺乏爱抚却在感官刺激下又不断分泌出爱液而显得可怜兮兮的哥哥的肉棒。

 

“唔…雷尔…”西里斯只觉得长时间暴露在空气中的阴茎终于找到了归宿，无意识地叫出声。

 

“啊…雷尔…唔…好…好棒…”西里斯只觉得舒服，想要更多，于是贪婪地将自己的坚挺往弟弟的口中送，不觉地配合起弟弟的吮吸开始了抽插的动作。

 

雷古勒斯乐于服侍自己心爱的哥哥，平常争强好胜从不服软的哥哥如今在自己面前软作一团，只想着怎么贴近自己以获得更多的爱抚，这样的认知让雷古勒斯心情大好。

 

“唔…雷尔…我要…唔…”雷古勒斯有技巧的吮吸，让西里斯觉得舒服极了，他无意识地呻吟着弟弟的名字，在弟弟口中抽插的速度也不觉地加快。

 

“啊啊啊…我不…”西里斯只感觉自己的坚挺又硬上几分，下意识地寻找能让自己舒爽的方式，向雷古勒斯索要更多。而雷古勒斯也明白哥哥的意思，口舌加快了舔舐套弄的动作，手也不断来回轻揉刺激着哥哥的双球。

于是，随着雷古勒斯配合着自己的抽插来的最后几下深喉，西里斯猛然觉得脑内爆炸出白光，阴茎在弟弟口中突突跳动着，喷射出大量粘稠的精液。

 

雷古勒斯松开口，大概是许久没有解放过了，阴囊里积蓄过多，西里斯的肉棒在离开弟弟口中后还在空气里颤动了几下，射出最后一股淡黄色浓稠的粘液，沾到了雷古勒斯的脸上。

 

“雷尔…我…对不起…”得到了释放而恢复了一丝理智的西里斯抱歉地看着面前的弟弟。对方却已经将自己方才喷射出来的东西吞下，还伸手从脸上刮下沾在脸上的爱液。

 

“没关系…”雷古勒斯轻声说，嗓子略为有些沙哑，“西里很稠呐…真是个好孩子…我很喜欢…”

 

听到雷古勒斯的话，西里斯的脸羞得通红，他说不清究竟是因为弟弟露骨的动作，还是肆无忌惮的话语而感到不好意思。

可身体的反应却是无比诚实，在雷古勒斯说了那些话后，才射了精的肉棒又微微抬头了。

 

“哥哥你真敏感…”眼尖的雷古勒斯可不会放过任何一个能调戏西里斯的机会，他直起身，将西里斯从椅子上拉下，然后自己坐上去，让西里斯面对面地坐在自己的腿上。

 

“雷尔…”西里斯被雷古勒斯的手臂牢牢地圈住，下身紧贴着弟弟的他自然知道弟弟的阴茎已经硬成什么样了。

 

他可不是自私的人，自己射了却留着弟弟一人不得释放。于是西里斯自觉地伸手为雷古勒斯套弄起来。

 

“真是好孩子…”雷古勒斯满足地轻叹，一只手轻轻地按了一下西里斯的头，对方立刻会意，俯下身迎接雷古勒斯的热吻。

 

而雷古勒斯的另一只手也没闲着，而是悄悄地探到了西里斯的后庭，用方才手上粘上的西里斯的爱液在入口出勾画。

 

“乖…”雷古勒斯抚着西里斯的背，让他放松，唇舌不断细细地亲昵地甜吻着对方的脸颊。西里斯沉醉于弟弟的爱抚中，完全没有察觉身后的异样。而雷古勒斯则找准时机，猛然探入一指。

 

“啊…”后庭有异物进入，让西里斯不禁惊呼出声。他责备地看着雷古勒斯，扭动着腰想要他出去，但后者自然不会作罢，一边继续来回安抚着爱人的背，一边将那根伸进的手指细细按压着后穴的内壁。

 

“唔…疼…”西里斯皱眉，这种感觉着实不舒服，他向弟弟抗议，但雷古勒斯只是安抚地吻了吻他的鼻尖。

 

“放轻松…好吗…不要收的那么紧…”雷古勒斯低声劝抚。

 

西里斯明白雷古勒斯这次是不会停止的了，便一狠心，依言尽量放松了身体。于是雷古勒斯趁机又伸入第二根手指。

 

“啊…”吃痛的西里斯不觉地抓紧了弟弟的肩膀，而雷古勒斯自己也忍得很难受，但他还是尽量慢下动作，好好地扩张着西里斯的后穴。毕竟他不想让他受伤。

 

雷古勒斯的手指继续往前探，忽然触碰到一个小的突点，西里斯只觉得一阵电流而过，浑身打了颤，下身的坚硬又抬了头。

 

“原来是这里…”雷古勒斯了然地低笑，手指也来回划过那个突点。于是一阵又一阵的快感朝西里斯袭来，他扶着雷古勒斯的肩，头微微仰起，下身的阴茎也挺翘了起来。

 

“好哥哥…”雷古勒斯满意西里斯的反应，在肠壁张开时又一下伸入第三第四根手指，慢慢地按压着内壁，并有意无意地继续爱抚那个突点。

 

“啊…雷尔…唔…可以了…”西里斯快被这漫天的快感折磨疯，内壁一阵一阵酥麻，也开始分泌出爱液。

 

“乖孩子…”雷古勒斯吻了吻西里斯的脸颊，抽出手指，然后一手托起西里斯的腰，一手扶住自己早已硬的发紫的肉棒插入还未来得及收缩的穴口内。

 

“啊…”紧致的快感与疼痛让两人齐呼出声，西里斯的内壁从未接受过如此粗大的异物，只是下意识地要收缩，将它排出。

 

“唔…西里…快放松…我快要被你夹断了…”雷古勒斯皱着眉，一动也不敢动，忍着被挤压的疼痛与快感，伸手继续安抚西里斯的背脊。

 

“唔…啊…”西里斯也知道弟弟很不好受，深吸了几口气，狠下心张开内壁，“可…可以了…你动一下…”

 

“乖…”雷古勒斯吻了吻哥哥的唇，开始扶着哥哥的腰上下缓缓抽动。由于是坐着的姿势，雷古勒斯每一次进入都能深深顶到西里斯肉穴的深处，并有意无意地摩擦到敏感点，快感又立刻一波一波地涌来。

 

“唔…雷尔…”在来回抽插了十几次以后，西里斯已经适应了弟弟的粗大。内壁也是一阵阵酥麻，分泌出来的肠液也打湿了弟弟在内驰骋的柱体。

 

“还舒服吗…”雷古勒斯明白西里斯已经适应，便托着他，就着相连的姿势起身，然后缓缓跪下，扯过刚才丢弃在一旁的衣袍，将西里斯放平至衣袍上。

 

“这样能让你更舒服一些…”雷古勒斯说着，将西里斯的腿架到自己肩膀上，开始扶着他，加快抽插的速度。

 

“啊啊…唔…雷尔…”西里斯感到雷古勒斯埋在自己体内的欲望又涨大几分，手揪着身下的衣物，身体不知觉地迎合着雷古勒斯一次次大力的挺进与抽出，只想要雷古勒斯多摩擦到那个能让他快感连连的突点。

 

但坏心的雷古勒斯仿佛看穿了他的心思，偏不让他如愿，又放慢了抽插的速度，每一次缓缓的进入都只是似有似无地碰一下那个点，却不似方才猛力的冲撞，惹得西里斯难耐不已。

 

“唔…雷尔…我要…”张开因为被欺负而泛起了雾气的双眼，西里斯伸手抚上弟弟扶着自己大腿的手，低声喃喃。

 

雷古勒斯看着身下像是在无意识地撒娇的哥哥，心里一阵宠溺。恐怕西里斯现在都不知道自己在做什么了。他好笑地想，等他恢复理智怕是要去撞墙。

 

但恢复理智以后的事就等恢复了再说。

现在他可不会放过任何“欺负”哥哥的机会。

 

“要什么？”雷古勒斯将肉棒退至入口，差一点点就要完全退出。

“唔…要…”随着雷古勒斯的动作而变得空虚的肉穴，不知怎么地就瘙痒起来，爱液大肆分泌着，润滑着内壁，渴望着肉棒再次的没入。

 

“乖…告诉我…要什么？嗯？”雷古勒斯依旧不动，微微俯下身问道。

 

“要…要雷尔…”西里斯迷蒙着眼，看着弟弟和自己有七八成相似的脸庞，央求道，“唔…唔…雷尔…”

 

“哥哥啊…”虽然还不是自己想要的答案，但雷古勒斯也心疼自己哥哥受委屈了，说到底他只想让哥哥舒服，给哥哥更多的爱。

 

于是雷古勒斯重新托住西里斯的腿，大力将肉棒整根没入，准确地击中花心。

 

“啊啊啊…”得到满足的西里斯不禁大叫出声，下一秒人又被雷古勒斯托起，将他翻过来变成跪趴的姿势，然后又找准入口，将坚硬大力刺入。

 

“唔…雷尔…好大…啊…舒服…”西里斯无意识地低喃，感受着弟弟在自己后穴来回大力的冲撞，每一次没入都能感到弟弟的鼓胀的阴囊打在自己的屁股上。配合着插穴“噗呲噗呲”

的声音，发出“啪啪”的响声。

 

雷古勒斯听到西里斯的叫声，受到了鼓舞，更加卖力地抽插，每一次抽出都翻卷出一丝嫩肉，大量爱液更是从连接处流出，“西里…你下面的口…真会流水…”

 

雷古勒斯说着，伸手在连接处抹了一把，沾上了满手爱液后，向前握住西里斯久无人爱抚的阴茎，开始配合着自己的抽插上下套弄。

 

“雷尔…啊…唔…雷尔…”

 

西里斯说不清前后两处哪一个给他带来的刺激更大，他只能沉沦于快感中，哭叫着弟弟的名字。

 

“啊——”

 

随着雷古勒斯最后一下套弄，西里斯直觉的眼前白光一闪，随即哭喊着达到了高潮，射出了白浊。而随着西里斯高潮而下意识缴紧的内壁也大力刺激到雷古勒斯，他一声闷哼，抽动着，在哥哥后穴内喷薄出精液，一股一股地浇灌在花心上。

 

情事过后，雷古勒斯缓缓从西里斯体内退出，当肉棒刚离开穴口，就有大量爱液混着白浊从来不及闭合的后穴中流出，顺着大腿流下。

 

雷古勒斯托起西里斯，将他抱坐在自己怀中，后者的情潮还没有完全消退，头枕着自己的胸，低低喘息着。

 

“西里…辛苦了…”雷古勒斯爱怜地吻了吻哥哥的黑发，抱着哥哥的手又从下分开他的腿，手指勾进还在张合的穴口中。

 

“雷尔…不…不要了…”刚才被调教过的穴口一感到有异物侵入就自然地吸附上，西里斯以为弟弟又要来，惊恐地抬眼，小声央求。

 

雷古勒斯当然也知道方才的放浪对于初尝情事的西里斯来说过于激烈了。他安抚地亲了亲怀中的人，“别怕，我只是帮你把里面的东西清理出来，不然明天会生病。”

 

西里斯闻言，便乖顺地贴在雷古勒斯的怀中，不再动作，任由弟弟给自己清理。

 

逐渐恢复的神智让西里斯对现在的状况倍感羞耻，又想起刚才自己放浪的，哭喊着要求弟弟进入身体的模样，更是觉得脸上发烧。他倒是想说些什么来挽回自己作为哥哥所剩无几的面子，但无奈浑身乏力，后穴还在弟弟的搜刮下，不断地流出刚才弟弟喷射进去的白浊…

 

唉…

 

西里斯认命地将头埋回雷古勒斯的胸膛，干脆做鸵鸟，眼不看为净。

 

“西里啊…”雷古勒斯被自家哥哥可爱的举动逗笑了，抽回了清理完毕后的手指，又亲昵地吻了吻怀中人的额头。

 

“好了，西里你看，现在镜子中你看见什么了？”过了一会儿，雷古勒斯低头，温柔地对西里斯说。

 

西里斯闻言抬头，镜子刚才就在他们身侧，而现在再看进去，镜子里映照出的就是雷古勒斯正怀抱着自己的模样，和现实里当下他们的动作没有什么差别。

 

——它已经变回了一面普通的镜子。

 

西里斯转头看了看雷古勒斯，又看了看魔镜，明白了过来。

因为他心底的渴望已经获得了满足，所以镜子里便展现出了真实的状况。

 

西里斯抬头看着雷古勒斯，后者灰色的双眸中满满都是自己。他仰头，轻轻地吻了吻对方的脸颊，就像雷古勒斯还是小孩子的时候自己无数次做的那样。

 

雷古勒斯愣了愣，随即展露出温和地笑容。他低下头，亲了亲西里斯的鼻尖。

 

“我爱你…”雷古勒斯低声说道。

 

布莱克家族的人皆执着与专情，只要他们认定了一个人，此生便不会再更改。雷古勒斯曾以为自己的恋情永远也不会有结果，自己的心也等不到那个他想要的答案。

 

“我也是…”

 

可他所爱之人如今却在他怀中轻声回应了他。

 

他终于等到了。

 

FIN.


End file.
